Caution Angry Woman
by kepc
Summary: Alex returns from the City but is still with Fiona . Stevie reacts angrily..
1. Chapter 1Caution Angry Woman

_**Imagine for a moment in episode 167(Winners and Losers) instead of Stevie torturing herself internally about her relationship with Alex and trying to protect him she actually spoke her mind and protected her own heart.**_

_**...**_

After her conversation with Alex at the Truck stop was interrupted by Fiona.

Stevie tells Regan to get in the car and they race towards Drover's Run.

Regan speaks to her about her anger.

Later when they are in the kitchen Stevie decides to take Regan's advice and at least go and talk to him.

...

With the portable cattle yards on board she pulls up near the shed and climbing out begins to look around for any sign of life.

"Stevie!"

"Alex!"

"I'm so glad you came, we need to talk."

"What's goin' on Alex...I mean if you've changed your mind..." She offers.

...

"Glancing around nervously he says. " No I haven't it's just that in the city we never got a minutes peace Stevie. Her family were all around us twenty four seven..."

"What they slept in your room too?"She niggles.

He looks annoyed and scanning the area to make sure they're alone says softly." While we were there she went to a fertility specialist ...I mean she was a mess Stevie... heartbroken ...I couldn't do that to her..."

...

Stevie is livid and hurt more than she could ever imagine and she lets fly. "You couldn't do that to _**her**_! What about _**me**_ and _**my**_ heart Alex! She's oblivious to all that's going on. I've had to watch you marry her and hear about your attempts to have a child with her! She's lied to you, every step of the way, I have never lied to you. I could have made your life a living hell with all of this but I chose to let you quietly work it out, because I thought you were the man I wanted, I was willing to wait. I love you more than I've ever loved any one. You have more concern for someone you don't love and who lied to you than me! Why would you let her go on believing you want her child? You are not who I thought you were and I'm done. You're screwing both of us but only one of us gets the physical pleasure. I can't do this anymore and I won't beg for your love . Keep your marriage Alex you deserve each other, she's a bitch and you're spineless."

"Bloody great Stevie thanks for the support and making me feel like a bastard. This isn't an easy thing to do you know. I need time and the opportunity to explain to her."He growls.

...

"Hi "Fiona calls from a distance as she walks towards them.

Through gritted teeth Stevie snarls. "You've had tonnes of opportunities Alex you're just chosen not to take them. It's not that hard, I want a divorce! Four words and the ball is rolling. You can stick your excuses and your love I don't want either of them!"

Before Fiona reaches them Stevie calls. " Right , I'll leave these up in the sheds."

She plants her foot sending dust and tiny pebbles all over Alex and Fiona.

Fiona squeals.

Alex is furious.

...

"What's her problem?'Fiona grumbles as she dusts herself off.

"She's in a bad mood.' He replies plainly.

Fiona quips. "I'm not surprised she has no life, no partner and with a temper like that who'd want her."

"Don't talk about her like that Fi, she's my friend." He tells her.

...

Fiona shakes her head and says. "Really! Says a lot doesn't it? Her best friends a married man. Hey maybe she's a lesbian."

"What did you want Fiona?" He asks ignoring her comments.

"'Oh I've got a job Alex. You're looking at the new fundraising president for the CWA. We talked about getting more involved in the community and this will really cement me a place here."She gushes.

"I wish you'd talked to me about it."He mumbles.

'" I thought you'd be pleased."She says dissappointed.

...

With tears streaming down her face Stevie throws the yards into a mangled mess in the shed.

She's furious with herself and him.

With the banging and clanging of the gates she doesn't hear Alex and Fiona approach.

"It might have been nice if you'd stacked them properly." He quips.

She spins, half in fright, half in anger.

...

His heart breaks when he sees her face.

"Stevie what's wrong?" Fiona asks.

Stevie hadn't even noticed she was there.

Glancing at Alex and back to Fiona she lies. "I just hurt my wrist lifting the gates. I'll be right."

Alex steps forward and holds up his hand to touch her arm.

...

Violently she hits it away and tries to navigate the situation by saying. "I don't want your sympathy Alex. I'm a woman it'll just make me worse. I'm used to crying on my own, I'm tough I'll survive."

Her words are aimed at him and they hit the spot with stinging accuracy.

Turning back she throws the last gate onto the heap.

"Right I'll see you later."She offers as she moves to the driver's side door.

...

"Stevie wait. I'm heading up the committee for the CWA fundraising and I was wondering if you'd like to donate something for the raffle."Fiona asks.

"No sorry Fiona, I have nothing left to give."Stevie states and revving her engine drives away.

Fiona frowns and says. "She is just bitter and twisted isn't she?"

Alex doesn't reply he's too busy licking his wounds.

...


	2. Chapter 2Caution Angry Man

At the end of day Stevie was still seething with anger.

Today had been a complete stuff up.

She wishes she'd never gotten out of bed.

Drew had screwed them over with a deal.

She'd lost the plot completely with him and told him to stick the deal Jodi had made with him.

Jodi was angry at her now.

...

Making matters worse Fiona had turned up scrounging around for donations for the Fundraiser.

Normally Stevie would have been helpful but her presence was a constant reminder of Alex's lack of courage.

Courage... She mulled the word over in her mind, she would never have thought of him lacking in it.

In fact in her eyes he lacked nothing.

...

She'd seen him ride Bull's, massive, angry Bulls that would gladly trample you until you looked like fish paste.

Took courage in bucket loads to do that.

Bloody hell she thinks to herself what's wrong with him.

Gutless she tells herself, anger rising again, he's just gutless.

She'd walked off when Fiona was in mid sentence leaving Regan to smooth things over.

...

Throughout the day her mind pitted itself against Fiona, Alex and the world.

Her internal conversations were filled with her triumphing and saying just the right thing.

She pictured Fiona spinning uncontrollably and then her head exploding just like in the cartoons.

If only life was that easy.

Unbeknown to her, Regan had spoken to Alex which set a chain of events in action that would spiral out of control...

...

Drew had arrived and they'd sorted the deal at the original price.

Self satisfied Stevie patted herself on the back for changing Drew's mind about honouring his word.

Later she'd found out Alex had thrown the deal back to them.

Rather than feel gratitude she just felt angrier, like a tightly wound spring her anger festered in the pit of her stomach.

"So Stevie how about we have a beer at the pub?" Drew asked.

Inhaling she replied. "Well I have to go back out to bring in a mob of sheep so thanks but no thanks."

...

Riding towards the windmill she hears Alex on the Ag bike and looking up sees him pull up at the gate.

No smile on his face just a subdued anger.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"None of your business."

"You told Regan."

"My life, my business, my choice who I tell."

"Fiona's my wife..." He begins

...

Before he gets to finish she snarls at him. "I don't want to know anything about you or your wife! Get it through your head! Every time I see her or hear her name it feels like I have a knife here."

She gestures to her heart.

Angrily he replies. "Do you think this is easy for me? I'm about to end my marriage."

"Don't lay this on me Alex just because you're gutless. I've been there remember, I've been married and I know there are no winners. But someone has to have the balls to stand up and say this isn't working. And you quite clearly haven't got em' so stay right where you are because I sure as hell don't want you."She growls back at him.

...

"But I love you."He pushes.

Her anger shifts just for a split second.

Glaring at him for a moment she unhooks the gate and walking through mounts back up and says. "Sometimes love isn't enough."

Clicking Banjo up

He watches her ride quickly away.

...

After dinner and a shower Stevie headed into the pub.

She'd asked all the girls but everyone made excuses.

Can't say I blame em' she'd thought to herself I'm not enjoying my own company at the moment either, why would they?

...

Arriving she buys herself a beer and sits at the bar.

Several people stop and chat and slowly she begins to feel slightly less angry.

"Can I interest you in game of pool?" Drew asks grinning at her.

"Oh I don't know. Are you any good?"She quips.

"Well why don't you try me." He replies.

Inhaling she nods.

...

They play a game and she wins.

"You set them up and I'll get us a couple of beers." She offers.

Sitting at the bar is Alex.

"You didn't take long to move on!" He snarls.

Frowning she retorts. "I'm playing pool not marrying him."

"Two beers thanks." Stevie asks the bar maid.

...

She turns to look back at Drew as she pulls her wallet from her back pocket.

Alex grabs her wrist and growls lowly. "I did it! Are ya happy? I'm separated!"

Even though she can tell he's quite drunk she needles back.

Shaking her head she answers. "Oh wow gee thanks shall I kiss your feet now or later? You were unhappy and yet somehow you make it sound like it's all my fault."

...

She tries to move to pay the barmaid but he holds her wrist tightly.

"Let go of me." She demands.

"We need to talk Stevie!" He pushes.

"You're drunk Alex." She replies.

...

He glares at her with a mixture of anger, love and pride.

"Are you alright Stevie?" Drew's voice enquires from behind her.

"Yeah I am but I've decided to go home Drew thanks for the game and I'll see you around."She states as she throws the money for the beer onto the bar and strides away.

...

Reaching her car she fumes at the nerve of him and his attitude.

As she opens the door he's there.

"Stevie stop." Alex calls.

She turns and he says. "I'm sorry ok. Can we talk?"

She shakes her head.

Confused, angry tears are forcing their way to her eyes and threatening to invade her cheeks.

...

He lunges for her and holds her closely.

She struggles a little, but he smells so good.

He forces his lips onto hers and despite the taste of whisky, a jolt of delight hits her like an egg cracked open onto a hot grill.

Sizzling, exciting and melting her anger.

...

His tongue entices and explores.

She feels the heat of his back and the muscles defined under her hands as she slowly surveys him.

Thoughts are only of how much she's longed to do this.

His kiss deepens.

Strong hands slide under her shirt, caressing her.

Her breath quickens.

...

Distracted by his lips she shocked when she realizes he's released the button and zip of her jeans.

His arms around her shoulders pull her tighter into his embrace his lips ripe for the taking.

Every sense heightened.

His hands slide delectably down her back his hands wide push her jeans lower.

...

She wants him more than she's ever wanted anyone.

Reason arrives.

They're in the car park.

It's thrilling but scary at the same time.

...

His hand moves around her, sliding down her soft stomach.

She inhales sharply and pushes back.

"No, no, no." She says shaking her head.

"Yes Stevie." He replies and she can hear the want in him.

...

Straightening her clothing she realizes this was a mistake.

She doesn't want it to be like this.

There's too much anger here.

"No Alex! Not like this I'm not some piece you picked up in the pub." She states.

'Yes you are.' He says trying to be funny.

She glares at him.

...

"It was a joke Stevie."He offers.

"Well why aren't I laughing." She says as she jumps into her Ute.

"Stevie don't do this. Don't leave me like this! I want you." He says angrily.

She shuts the door without answering.

As she begins to drive off her driver's side window shatters.

...

Startled she stops and climbs back out.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" She yells.

"Don't walk away from me Stevie." He yells back at her.

"You owe me a window! You're drunk go home and sleep it off."She growls as she climbs back in and drives off.

...

As she drives down the road she's angry with him and with herself.

Shifting in her seat she feels the remnants of his lust.

She inhales.

Her mind racing still.

Her skin tingling from his touch.

...

It would be so easy to turn back and let him ravish her in the nicest possible way.

But she wants more than sex.

She wants his love and his respect and she wants it wrapped in tenderness.

An overwhelming sense of disgust finds its way into her heart.

She feels dirty from what she allowed him to do.

Torn between lust and love she wipes her face as tears of guilt begin.

...


	3. Chapter 3 sadness and reflection

In the pub car park Alex watches as Stevie's tail lights disappear up the road.

His breathing laboured, his heart pounding, anger twists in his gut.

Registering the pain in his hand briefly he continues back inside.

The thrum of her engine the last thing he hears before the music from the juke box drowns it out.

...

Regan is sitting alone in the kitchen reading the local paper when she hears the Ute.

Glancing at the clock she registers the time.

Stevie parks her car and heads inside .

"Hi you're back early." Regan calls.

The look on Stevie's face alerts Regan that something is wrong but Stevie waves her off and heads upstairs.

...

Regan waits for a few minutes then makes her way upstairs.

Knocking on Stevie's door Regan waits.

Slowly she opens the door.

"Stevie?" She calls softly.

...

" Go away Regan I don't want to talk about it.' Stevie sniffles.

Regan asks if she's ok.

" Please just go." Stevie begs.

Quietly Regan retreats and closes the door.

...

Inside the pub its rowdy for a weeknight .

" Whisky." He orders then adds . " Make it a double and keep em' coming"

Placing a fifty dollar note on the bar he up ends the glass and wolfs it down.

"Another one thanks ."He orders.

...

Alone in her room Stevie cries.

Her tears continue to fall as she restlessly moves around trying to make sense of what happened.

He'd never treated her like that before .

Like an object to fulfil his own needs and she's almost been a willing participant.

That's not what she wants.

...

She knows he has a gentle , loving side and she wants that Alex Ryan not the angry man she's met today.

He broke her window with rage.

His anger she'd seen before but never directed at her .

Not like that.

The sheer exhaustion of the day and her tears dragging her down.

Finally she sleeps .

...


	4. Chapter 4 Windows and War Paint

Moira glances up from her work as Stevie walks towards her.

Not her usual confidant stride Moira notes.

"Hi Moira."

"Morning Stevie how can I help?'

...

"I need to order a window for my Ute."

"Already done and paid for. One driver's side window for a WB Holden." Moira replies.

Stevie looks puzzled until Moira offers. "Alex came in first thing this morning and sorted it all out."

Moira notes that Stevie's demeanour changes instantly.

...

" Right well I'll just pick up the supplies and get out of your way then." Stevie says.

Moira looks at Stevie and asks. " Are you alright?"

" Yeah just tired ."Stevie lies.

Moira says. " Right .' Not convinced at all.

...

Alex woke hung over and bruised, both internally and externally.

He'd tried to drown his sorrows last night and still the pain in both his hand and his heart remained.

Climbing from the back of his ute he scans the area.

Broken glass on the asphalt nearby brings a sundry of memories rushing at him and almost all of them bad.

...

Leaning up against his ute he begins to rub his face.

A shard of pain jolts through him urging him to stop.

Looking at his left hand he registers its swollen and spattered in dry blood.

Another memory and it's the most unpleasant.

...

Moira helps Stevie load the Ute and as she's about to leave says . " Hang on Stevie there's one more thing."

Moira returns with a box of chocolates and an envelope.

" Alex left these for you."

Stevie doesn't want to touch them but doesn't let on instead she smiles and says. " We had a fight he's just sucking up."

Moira studies her face and says. "Must have been a ripper if he bought you chocolates."

Stevie gives a half grin and replies . "Yeah."

" He's separated from Fiona." Moira states.

"Yeah I heard that too." Stevie offers .

...

Alex had wandered over to the truck stop and ordered some breakfast.

Moira commented on his hand.

" Just my temper getting the better of me again." He'd remarked.

Moira insisted he let her look at it and bandaged it accordingly.

He'd thanks her.

...

Driving off down the road Stevie glances at the envelope beside her.

Pulling over she picks it up and then throws it back onto the seat grabbing the chocolates instead.

"Not sure I want to read what you've got to say but I sure as hell need a chocolate" ...She says to herself.

Four chocolates later she picks the envelope up and breaks the seal.

...

She retrieves a page of notepaper with the truck stop logo .

"Spared no expense"She quips.

Inhaling she begins to read.

_**Thanks for at least opening this.**_

_**Please read to the end.**_

_**I'm sitting at the truck stop pushing down a breakfast that my own stomach doesn't want.**_

_**Besides the massive hangover that I'm sure you're pleased I have, is an unbelievable sense of guilt and shame.**_

_**I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover what I want to say.**_

_**I need to figure out what I want and where I want to go from here so I'll steer clear of you for a while.**_

_**Hopefully still your friend Alex **_

_**...**_

The letter gives her nothing.

In fact with her insecurities on high alert she reads it as an ending.

Anger boils over .

She feels used .

He promised the world and yet signs _**Hopefully still your friend!**_

**...**

Ripping the note into tiny pieces she flings it out the window.

Angrily she throws the chocolate box onto the floor.

Putting the Ute back into gear she drives towards Drover's Run.

"I'll give you space Ryan, you can stick your friendship." She rants_._

_..._


	5. Chapter 5 Different views

Alex Ryan is under enormous pressure as he tries to figure out how to pay Fiona out.

He's been on the phone to Bryce and even though Kilarney is safe he just doesn't have the ready cash that he needs to pay her out.

Compounding his anxiety is the fact he doesn't have Stevie to talk too.

She'd made it perfectly clear that it hurts her to hear Fiona's name so he keeps it all to himself, not that she'll even talk to him at the moment.

...

He's run into her several times over the last month and the hostility she's aimed at him had shocked him but on reflection he understands.

She needs time and space to deal with everything.

He'll talk to her soon but he has to sort all of this first so he doesn't push.

Protection is the name of Stevie's game; her anger is a shield to protect her.

...

Alex has asked around and he knows this has all had a profound effect on her but he needs to sort himself before he can help her.

As he drives to the airport he's still angry about the phone call he received from Nick.

Tess is pregnant and really doesn't need any stress.

He should have known Stevie would have spoken to her.

...

Tess doesn't keep secrets from Nick, so it was inevitable he'd find out.

Shock and anger were his first responses but he'd since mellowed slightly.

The girls are close and have endured a lot over the years, it kind of made sense really.

...

Alex stands leaning against his Ute as the plane lands.

He waits as it taxis' to a halt and smiling walks towards his brother.

Nick hugs him and says. "Alex! Good to see you."

"Yeah you too Nick but you shouldn't have come." Alex replies.

...

Nick smiles and says. "I'm under strict instructions from Tess to come and sort you out."

Alex laughs and says. "God it must be bad if she's heard about it."

Nick looks at his brother and says. "We both just want you to be happy again."

Alex nods and says. "Yeah I'd like that too."

...

_**One chapter to go and it's long . Sorry**__** kepc...Review and I'll post the next one:)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 A leap of Faith

Time passed and things settled down.

News of Alex Ryan's separation spread like wildfire throughout the district.

Stevie threw herself into her work during the day and alone in her room at night she often cried.

Tess had been a great comfort and even though it's over the phone it had helped.

All the girls had tried to get her to open up knowing something was wrong.

She'd resisted all attempts and quickly shut them down.

Even Regan got nowhere.

Everyone is tense.

Whenever Stevie fought with Alex it was uncomfortable to work with her but this time it's wearing them all down.

...

Dave Brewer arrives to do the preg testing on the cattle and is full of gossip.

Word on the street is all about the Ryan's.

Will they have to sell Kilarney to pay out Fiona.

Nick Ryan arrived last night and the town has gone into hyper drive with gossip.

Things must be critical to drag Nick home from Argentina when Tess is in the later stages of her pregnancy

Dave adds . " Things aren't good on Kilarney apparently the boys had a huge fight last night , all the farm hands heard yelling."

...

There is great excitement about Nick's arrival.

Stevie pushes for the work to start and all conversations cease.

Together they work hard and by four o'clock they finish.

It's been a long day and they're all looking for a nice cold beer.

...

Seated on the veranda ,they relax and enjoy their beverages.

"Car coming." Jodi says as she stands and cranes her neck to see who it is.

"Its Alex ooh and Nick!"She announces excitedly.

They all move out to greet them.

Stevie remains seated wanting to say hello but not wanting to see Alex.

Her emotions are still raw and so close to the surface.

She can't hide anything.

...

"Here come the girls. " Nick chuckles.

Nick greets the girls and fends off all the questions about Tess.

He also notes the absence of Stevie.

"Where's Stevie?" He asks.

"I'm here Nick." She says walking towards him smiling.

...

He moves quickly towards her, putting space between them and the others.

Wrapping her in a hug he says. "It's great to see you Stevie."

"You too Nick. How's Tess?' Stevie asks.

Nick looks at her and says. "Hang on this is from Tess.'

Stevie laughs as he hugs her but rocks from side to side.

He hugs her tightly and whispers. "She told me what's been going on Stevie so this one is from both of us."

Stevie buries her face into his chest as he offers words of support.

She holds her tears.

Just.

...

They all sit back on the veranda catching up on Argentina ,Nick , Tess and the new baby.

"Anyone want a fresh beer?" Alex asks.

Nick looks at Stevie and notices how uncomfortable she looks.

"Yes I'll have one thanks." Nick says.

"Yep." Dave replies.

Alex moves off.

"Stevie can I have a word in private?" Nick asks.

She nods and follows him.

...

Arriving back with the beer Alex notices Stevie and Nick have gone.

He hands Dave his beer and wanders off with his own beer and Nicks too.

Spotting them sitting on the bath up at the windmill he moves towards them.

"Thought you wanted a beer?" Alex says to Nick.

"Yeah I did but I thought you needed a bit of exercise ." Nick offers.

Stevie rises and looking nervous begins to walk away.  
...

Nick frowns at Alex and gestures towards Stevie..

"Stevie wait." Alex calls.

She stops and slowly turns back to them.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

She glances at Nick and he gives her a quick smile and nods.

Nick walks towards her and places his hand on her shoulder as gesture of support.

" I'll see you two back at the house." He calls back.

...

Stevie walks past Alex and sits on the bath with her arms folded.

"I'm sorry about the night at the pub Stevie."He starts.

"Which part?"She asks defensively without lifting her head.

"All of it. I wasn't very nice and I'm sorry if I scared you."He offers.

She remains looking at the ground with her arms folded.

...

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" He asks.

She wants to but her emotions are a little too close to the surface.

He takes it that she wants more of an apology.

...

"I was angry about my own failings and I took it out on you, it was a gutless thing to do."He continues.

She holds her arms around herself tightly trying to hold back the tears.

She's stuck.

If she walks away without saying anything ,he'll think that's the end and even though his note sounded like that's what he wants ...she doesn't.

But she knows if she tries to speak nothing will come out.

It's been easy to be angry with him from a distance but having him so close..he smells so good.

Her defences are crumbling and she is in danger...

...

"When I said I wanted to talk , I meant both of us Stevie not just me." He growls at her.

Rigidly she sits her head down and her arms hugging her misery to herself.

Her tears fall.

He can't see them and he thinks she's ignoring him.

Angrily he yells "At least look at me would ya?"

She jumps and slowly raises her face to look at him.

...

Down at the house they've heard the yell .

Nick stands and runs, they all follow.

Stevie is sitting on the bath and Alex is standing a short distance away.

"Well this is a different fight .She isn't fighting back." Jodi states.

...

"I wonder what she did wrong." Kate asks.

"What makes you think she did something wrong?" Nick asks.

"Body language Nick. She's got her arms folded closing in on herself, like she's done something wrong and he's standing up straight and his body is open. And look at his hands, palms open to her, he has nothing to hide."Kate explains.

...

"You are so far off Kate." Regan says softly without thought.

Nick glances at her , registering that she knows something too, he winks.

Regan gives him a knowing smile.

Dust down the drive heralds Moira's approach.

"What are you lot up too?" She asks as she climbs from her car

Kate points up to the windmill and says "Trying to read their body language."

Moira frowns and looks on for a minute and says. "He's hurt her somehow and she's protecting herself and he's trying to convince her to trust him again. See how his palms are open to her and his body language as well."

They all look at her.

...

Alex stands staring at Stevie and he feels dreadful she's crying again.

He waves her towards him and says softly emotion in his tone. "Come here."

Rising but with her arms still folded she moves slowly towards him.

He hugs her.

...

"There you go he's saying sorry." Jodi quips.

Moira says thoughtfully. "No, there's more too it Jodi, a lot more."

"What do you mean?" Kate asks.

"I think she's possibly crying and that's why he's hugged her, but her arms are still folded she isn't hugging him back. This is something very big."Moira muses fascinated by the scene.

...

"Oh look he's holding her face. They are so cute aren't they?" Kate gushes.

Jodi chuckles and says. "Maybe she'll be nicer to work with tomorrow."

They all laugh knowing how rough it is when Stevie are Alex fighting.

"There you go she's dropped her arms to her sides, this is a big improvement in the body language." Moira announces happily.

...

Alex gently wipes Stevie tears off her cheeks and he says. "I've been a fool haven't I?"

"Maybe a little." She says softly.

"I never meant to hurt you Stevie. I never knew you felt like that about me or I would never have gotten engaged in the first place."

"So will you lose part of the farm with the divorce?'She asks.

"No Bryce made her sign a pre nup stating we had to remain married for at least ten years for her to be entitled to anything as big as the farm. But I did have to find some cash for her but Bryce lent that to me and I'll sell off a couple of the herds to pay him back it's not a lot of money , more annoying than anything.' He replies

"I thought you hated pre nups?"

"I do but after you told me about her lying about her previous engagement , I rang Bryce and he sorted it."

Frowning she says. "Oh, I thought that was why Nick was here. The farm."

Inhaling he says. "No Nick is here because Tess is pregnant and couldn't fly."

'I don't understand?"

'Because you told her what was going on back here, she broke your confidence and sent Nick to your rescue." He explains.

"Oh." She says waiting for him to tell her off for talking about him.

He doesn't.

"Dave said the two of you had a fight I assumed it was about Kilarney."She tells him.

They continue talking...

...

The group at the gate watch as Stevie's arms slowly move around Alex's waist.

"There you go all is forgiven." Moira chuckles.

"Hey hang on! What does that mean?" Jodi giggles.

"Oh wow.' Moira declares.

…

Alex slowly leans down to Stevie and says. "So am I forgiven?"

"Not even close." She smiles up at him.

She shifts her arms around his neck.

He kisses her long, slow and soft.

"Can we start again?" He asks.

"We might have to wait awhile, or the town will talk."She replies.

"We're mates so long as I don't kiss you in public for a little while they'll be none the wiser."He remarks.

She nods.

...

'How far back do you want to go?"She asks.

He whispers in her ear.

Down at the gate Nick says." Now what's going on?'

They all look at each other puzzled as Stevie walks adjacent to Alex.

Turning she faces him.

...

"Well there's no yelling so that's a good sign." Nick quips.

"We're all going to have to keep this under wraps you know . If the district finds out Stevie will be classed as the other woman that broke up his marriage." Kate states.

Dave laughs and says. " Have a look at them Kate! One look and it's clear Fiona was the other woman.'

"Oh look, that is so cute." Jodi gushes.

...

The group watches as Stevie runs and leaps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She kisses him with everything she has.

Leaning back she says "Where have you been? I've missed you. I've been waiting to tell you I love you."

He laughs and says. 'I went on a bender and picked up some rich bitch but she wasn't a scratch on you. So I can home."

They laugh and then he kisses her.

...

_**The end.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it**___


End file.
